ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
(on going) Bafabon Guide
I'm planning to make the latest and most detail guide for Bafabon mission. The last guide about Bafabon mission has been updated years ago and seem to be outdated. I also saw a lot of new players finding difficulty on choosing the best build and how to get certain material in the most efficient way. Note that I haven't finished this guide and I not sure if I will be able to finish. Also, this is the first time I've ever created a page on Wikia. For any reason this turns out to be awkward, I hope you could forgive me. Getting Started How to unlock mission: To unlock this mission, players need to have cleared Pitch Black Cloud first, then, go to Spin Square and talk to Bafabon, who will then unlock the mission. Fundamental rule on how these missions work: For Expedition to the Secret Passage: Players share the HP bar, so teamwork is a must. Players must increase the PTLv. by killing enemies to increase the HP of the team. Players can also level up their damage percentage to deal more damage to enemies. Enemies in this mission have weaknesses to special skills, these skills can only be obtained from Bafabon on Spin Square. However, players need to get Synthesis Materials from the mission itself in order to get the skills. (See "The Blacksmith" for a detailed list) When players progress through further floors, some enemies will be Lv 2, so Lv 1 skills will not work as well with them. Resurrection Tickets and Avyontiums/Avyongols can be use for healing. This also the kind of mission where they are most valuable. Like in many RPG games, Healing can greatly damage Undead enemies, so it is recommended to use Avyontiums/Avyongols in large crowds of this type of enemies. Most of the time in runs, players will find Treasure Chests, these contain different prizes, from normal Materials, Stars, Weapons, Lucky Coins, Resurrection Tickets, Emergency Portal Devices, Wins and in extremely rare occasions, Pots and Furnitures. Not always there are prizes in these Chests though, there are enemies called Treks. These are fake Treasure Chests that when hit, they will attack the player or any other NPC who triggers it. A good tip would be to jump on the Chest before hitting it, if the player can stand on the chest, it's a real Treasure, and if the player falls of it, it's a Trek. Another way to safety open Treasure Chests is to kill the Treks in process while opening it. This trick can only be done with certain attacks such as chainsaw (weapon), and require sufficient level of Breaker skill. (See "Advanced Strategy" for detail) When players reach the midway point of each segment; these being Creepy Nest 1-10, Resident of Silence 11-20 and Bewitching Fire 21-30; there are going to be Mid-Bosses which are going to spawn at the Exit Portal Room. (See "Floors and layout" for detail) When reaching the end of each segment, there is always a Boss Room and a Treasure Room with 4 treasure chests. (Caution advice as these Treasure Room usually fill with abnormal amount of trap mines) Some Treasure Room with 4 treasure chests may or may not be found on certain floor. (Please help me find specific data on where they could be) Avyontiums and Avyongols can be bought from the Prime Market or Expedition Stores. The Expedition Stores sell Bottled Ice, Bombs, Avyontiums, Level Up Tickets and Warp Devices to go straight to Floors 11 and 21 respectively. There are also special Pots that can be used after dying in the mission to save some Materials that where collected on the run. For Ruin Investigation: Before you begin your journey: Now that you know the fundamental rule of how these mission work. It is time to plan for your end game which is whatever it is! If you are feeling lost, all the knowledge in this guild should help you figure out your next step. Feel curious to search for any required knowledge and ask others players question. What are your goals? Of course most of you won't just play Bafabon for no reason even if you are just a newbie. If you are newbie and somehow you like to play this for pure passion then you got my admiration. I was one of player who begin playing this for pure passion, and I know how it feels. There are certain reasons why many players are playing this. Knowing a few reason could keep you determine for a long run: * Bafabon for lucky coin: These are players who generally do 10F run and trying to open any chest for lucky coin. * Bafabon for core: Most of these players tend to go for Ruin Investigate Run (or Ruin for short). If you want to collect all core accessories, it is recommended that you should at least have a decent build with Drop Increase. Keep in mind that you must have Drop Increase or else, you won't expect people to welcome you. * For conquer: These are high-end players who seek for conquer one of the most difficult mission in this game. At least you can have something to be proud of. * For Avatar of God: Sometimes players make take daily missions which require collecting these. Those piece of furniture can be found on certain floors in "Expedition to Secret Passage!". It's a pretty nice trophy you can collect for your room decoration. * Other purposes: (Whatever else you or other players have in mind) Certain principles you should know: This is what it takes to conquer Bafabon and if you can get over this then you are UNSTOPPABLE. "To be a professional Bafabon player is to be efficent and determine. To be efficent is to quicky achieve your goal. To be determine it to accept this is meant to be a marathon; and in a marathon, you can't expect it to end without effort, or find any shortcut." This is a marathon, and I'm serious about the terms of marathon. Playing Bafabon takes time to build up you gears. It take some knowledge to be efficient, and it take discipline to get to where you want to be. I don't hate this, but instead I LOVE this because not many game can teach you that you aren't deserve anything if you don't give any REAL effort. Walkthrough - The road to conquer Bafabon! This section will tell you how you should make your progress. You don't have to completely agree and follow, but keep in mind that certain step require proper setup to be efficient, otherwise you will be slow down on your journey. Prologue: The journey begin when you unlock Bafabon mission for the first time in your new account. You properly don't have much gear to go deeper. You feel underpowered. If you are completely new and don't know anything about Bafabon; don't worry, you can start from understanding the basic of how these mission work. There are 2 missions Bafabon gives you: Expedition to the Secret Passage! and Ruin Investigation. I suggest you should go for the first one. The second one requires proper accessory, skills and Drop Increased. Those requirements are necessary if you want to achieve most out of Ruin Investigation. In this game, it is a taboo for playing Ruin without Drop Increased, and that is for good reasons. Before you play Expedition to the Secret Passage!, you should know a few rules: * This is a mission designed as a marathon. Your team HPs are precious and you will die very quicky if you get hit. Most of monsters there are very hazardous for melee attack players so you should do whatever it take to stay out of their range. * Because of that, accessories with good range attacks will do very good jobs against them. Of course, not everyone agrees that you should go 100% range attack, but having a range attack or two will make your life much easier in many situation. * Watch out for Trek! There are Treasure Chests around doesn't mean that you are free to open whenever you want. Sometimes a mimic called Trek will disguise as a Treasure Chest. They bite you HARD so don't forget to check them first for safety. (See Trek for detail) * If you die, all the loot you got during your mission will be locked away. If you don't spend pots (see Pots section for detail), those locked items will be gone forever. It is costly if you die, so use exit portal if necessary. * There are check points at 4F,6F,10F,16F,20F,30F. When you first spawn on those floors, a yellow magic circle will pop up and a yellow cube will floating above. If you are room master, you can stand on that circle and press ok to exit. That's how you should end your mission and KEEP all your loot for free. (See Portal for detail) So those are 5 rules that everyone should know about Expedition. Now that you've understood some basic. It's time to go to Prime Market and buy some nice accessories for your mission. You don't need anything expensive to win your Expedition. A cheap accessory will do a good job, you can have them for almost nothing. Just make sure you don't use your hold attack like a noob. (See Basic Control for detail) This is the list of starter accessories (From cheapest to most expensive and how to use them): Please note that: These are starter accessories. They are meant to be easy to use, and easy to access. Don't ask me to add more accessories if it is not newbie friendly and it is a draw tier accessory. Also, accessory price in this list is from US_server. If you know that there are other starter accessories in other server that should be here, please let me know on comment section. It's time you need more skills: Getting your first drop increased: Ruin Investigation time!: Get ready for 30F raid: Epilogue: Archive - Where useful data and links are: Bestiary: Floors and layout: Certain floors layout and note were listed below. Note: (no note) The Blacksmith: Visit Bafabon at Spin Square and sellect "Ask Blacksmith" to achive special skills. Special skill will overwrite or fill up certain skill slot but won't reset accessory skills. It is recommended that you should upgrade or inherit necessary skills in Future Lab before getting those Blacksmith Skill. These Blacksmith skills work and only work the same way for both "Expedition to the Secret Passage!" and "Ruin Investigation". They are unusable at anywhere else except Critical Pick. Certain materials are required in other to achieve Blacksmith Skill. Click on this sentence to check the skill list and requirement of materials. Skill comments and key ingredients: These are knowledge about these skill base on my experiences. This content includes comments, suggestions and key ingredients. You should focus on getting key ingredients instead of worry about the other ingredients. By the time key ingredients are collected, other required ingredients should be enough. Advanced Strategy: Choosing your build: All build for Bafabon base on the most fundamental aspect that is EFFICIENCY. Efficency is how quicky your build can do the job and help you achieve your goals. If this game is about marathon, you don't want to waste anytime having something that slow you down in the long run. When you got all the gears you want then maybe you can break the rule and build whatever you like. But if you don't have enough gears to reach your final destination then stick with efficency. Of course, along with effeciency there is cost. You may not afford to have the best accessory for the skill you want. However, it won't be a big problem, my guide here can help you. You may screw up some of your level 1 skills, that is ok. It only takes a few days to get it back. But if you forget what I told you about efficiency and screw up a level 2 skill, it will waste you weeks or maybe months. So think twice or more and doing dozens of build testing before you decided to give your accessory a Level 2 Blacksmith Skill. Ideal Accessories for certain build: Efficient build example: Materials and how to find them: Tips and trick: Category:Mega Force Missions